Losing a Knut and Finding a Galleon
by Coleadvocate
Summary: What if Harry did get to live with Sirius? features loads of Charachters from lots of books CHAPTER 7 UP! CHAPTER 1 SLIGHTLY CHANGED. NOT IMPORTANT THOUGH
1. Cutting Ties

**Losing a Knut and Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer—I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, that is the job of Constance. M. Burge and Joanne. K. Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien, I only own the story line and Anna.

Chapter 1. Cutting ties:

Third year of Hogwarts... 

_Harry has just saved Sirius and captured Wormtail, Tonight, however is full moon. Lupin will turn into a werewolf, and he has not taken his potion._

"_Harry! Scabbers! –I mean Peter!" cried Ron._

_Harry looked around, and found Peter Pettigrew changing into a rat. Harry completely lost it. Scabbers or no Scabbers, this thing is not getting away, he stomped on Peter's tail and picked him up. But he bit him, nevertheless Harry refused to give him up, he punched the rat in the gut, Peter squealed and passed out. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him, and immediately found the cause, Sirius lay on top of him, and looking over the grown man's shoulder found Lupin as a werewolf snarling and howling were Harry once stood. Sirius got off Harry and turned into a dog. Fighting with the now-turned-werewolf Remus Lupin. Sirius lost, but it did not matter to the werewolf. He turned, as if in a trance and walked away to the forest._

_A few hours later..._

Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron lay in beds in the Hospital Wing, chatting and laughing and generally (between Harry and Sirius) bonding. Madam Pomfrey (as expected by all the occupants) was fussing over them, when Dumbledore came in and sighed heavily looking extremely distressed. The laughter stopped.

"It has been done," he said, just above a whisper. Everyone knew what he was talking about; the Dementors had performed the Kiss on Peter. Without a word, Dumbledore turned on his heel and left, and the laughter restarted. All the way into the night, soon all but Harry and Sirius were asleep. They looked at each other for a while and then Sirius broke the silence.

"Harry, you know I am you're Godfather, right?"

"Of course I do, you know I do"

"Well, I know you've only just got over the fact that I didn't kill you're parents, and you don't know me to well, but I want you to come live with me."

Harry was stunned, would he be able to finally leave the Dursley's forever?

"I understand if you don't, I mean you wouldn't want to give up the life you have with the Dursley's..."

"Sirius, would you let me live with you? I would absolutely love to live with you!"

It was Sirius' turn to be stunned.

"Yes, as soon as the summer starts, we can go to the Dursley's and get all your stuff, Harry, thanks for doing this, you've made me the happiest man alive!"

"Be quiet! You need Sleep" snapped Madam Pomfrey

"She's right you know, Sirius, and ditto"

And there was not another sound from the Wing, except for Ron's snoring


	2. The Last Stop

**Losing a Knut and Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer- Same.

Chapter 2: The Last Stop

It was the last day of Hogwarts for the 3RD year. And for once, Harry looked forward to the ride home. But as most chains of thought are usually suffer an untimely death, this one will join the fallen, it's killer-Hermione Granger

"Er... Earth to Harry?"

"Hu? Wha- Oh- Yeah, the feast"

"Well aren't you a man of many words" She teased, and seeing the _ what a stupid thing to say_ look, she blushed more severely than Ron's ears.

"Let's get going, I'm starved come on" Hermione stopped blushing and followed Harry down the steps.

They entered the Great Hall and Dumbledore called for silence. Suddenly realising that Sirius had not accompanied them to the Great Hall, they began to look for him. Their search was soon over. He was at the Staff table, and looking quite pleased.

Dumbledore began: "And again, another year is over at Hogwarts, and may I introduce a late arrival to our staff. Sirius Black, for years now he has been the terrible mass murderer that has been the source of many a bedtime story. But here stands an innocent newly appointed member of staff, with a new position- Magical Creatures Researcher, he has the wearisome task of finding and researching new and existing creatures, to add to the curriculum of Care of Magical creatures, I suggest that our new friend say a few words, because he will not be able to say them again, because he will not be teaching you." Dumbledore sat down, as though he had not spoken and Sirius stood up, to a mixture of boos, applause and cheers from many students.

"Erm... thank you Professor, I'm not going to say much, except thanks to Professor Dumbledore and all my new colleagues for giving me a warm welcome, and I will do my job to the best of my ability" Again cheers, boos and applause greeted the finished speech. But an even more welcomed guest arrived- the food, which everyone ate and enjoyed, and Sirius relished. The feast was over and the train had arrived. They boarded and Sirius, Ron, Harry and Hermione got into a compartment together.

"I've just realized, I have to get onto the staff train, see you when we get off Harry!"

And he dissapparated.

"Bugger!, I wanted to talk to him!" growled Harry.

"Language!" came the distant sound of Sirius. Harry glared at the wall, as though Sirius was in it, with a slight red tinge of embarrassment at being told off in front of his friends.

After a stifled scoff, Hermione said: "Oh well, next stop- the Dursley's"

Harry smiled, the next, and last ever stop with the Dursley's


	3. The Unexpected Visitor mistaken name

**Losing A Knut and Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer-same

Chapter 3: The Rolling Stone

The train slowed and came to a stop. As they passed through the magical barrier, the look on the Dursley's face was **priceless. **The usual purple colour of Uncle Vernon's face had been replaced with a scared white, as had all the families. Sirius stepped forward and extended his hand. It was not taken, ignoring the ignorance Sirius said

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black"

"W-we know who the hell you are, you freak! Bloody killer, POLI" he had been muffled by Sirius who whispered threateningly: "I'm no bloody killer-yet"

Harry grinned at the Dursley's petrified looks.

Sirius moved his hand from Uncle Vernon's mouth, and returned to his normal, cheery voice.

"Listen, I'm going to make you an offer that you can't refuse, Harry is going to live with me, and all you have to do is give us a lift to your house and I'll collect Harry's things and we'll be off- using your fire of course".

As there were no protests, Sirius proceeded towards the car.

"Er-Sirius, that's not the right car" muttered Harry, and Sirius looked annoyed at having embarrassed himself like that, so he turned around and growled

"Somebody please tell me where your bloody car is!" The Dursley's scampered towards the car, a new Ford Escort. To much protest of Dudley, he was put in the back of the car next to Sirius, and Harry the other side. Harry ignored the scenery, Dudley's wines, Vernon's grunts and (amazingly) Petunias clucks of disapproval, because he was stunned into a happy mood, it still hadn't sunk in, he was finally leaving the Dursley's forever. He returned to reality when the car stopped and he nearly went head first into Vernon's chair, stopped only by Sirius who miraculously managed to find a way over Dudley's nearly whale sized stomach without breaking his arm to protect the seatbeltless Harry.

"Thanks" Harry whispered weakly.

"Bloody hell! You'd think after 10 years living in the Muggle World, you would remember to put your seatbelt on!" It should have shocked Harry that Sirius was shouting at him, but it didn't, because it was not said in anger, but concern.

"Sorry" Harry sincerely said.

"'Lright, let's get your stuff."

Harry blindly got out of the car, bumping into someone, knocking him or her and himself onto the floor.

"Sorry, are you alright- Mr. Fudge! What are you doing here! Sir" He added quickly, half out of respect, and half out of not wanting Sirius to tell him off again.

"Quite all right Mr. Potter, no harm done" the Minister for Magic said, taking the hand Harry offered.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm here for three things- one, to apologize to your godfather, two, to give him this cheque for 100000 galleons and this comvee three, to wish him and you luck with your new start."

A/N: comvee/humvee/moving home, loved the reviews, keep reading


	4. The Rolling Stone mistaken name

**Losing A Knut And Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer- for the last time- same.

Chapter 4- The Unexpected Can be A Good Thing

Uncle Vernon broke the stunned silence with a roar:

"WHY DO FREAKS KEEP TURNING UP AT MY HOUSE!"?

"Vernon-shut up dear, the neighbours will hear"

"Sorry dear, I just hate these bloody _people_ turning up at my house!"

The Minister, obviously unfamiliar with this type of protocol, said nothing, while Sirius put on his threatening tone and growled to the Dursley's:

"Shut it," The Dursley's became silent at once, and Dudley even started a noise that was a fusion of crying and squealing.

"Right then, I'll just go get my stuff, and then we'll be off" And with that, Harry went into the house, and flew to the cupboard under the stairs, retrieved his birthday presents that the Dursley's had given him (a sock, a coat hanger, a very ragged blanket [second hand from Dudley]), then proceeded to his room, only to gather the most precious things in his life, all his birthday cards, his family album of his parents, and whatever was useful from the loose floorboard. Unable to wait any longer for his new life with his godfather, rushed down the stairs (nearly killing himself on the last stair) ran through the open door, and breathlessly croaked

"Alright... I'm ready Sirius. Let's go"

"That was quick, did you even _leave_ the hall for your stuff?" said a flabbergasted Sirius. The Minister coughed for Sirius' attention and held the keys to the mobile home by the tip of his finger, and allowed them to drop to a waiting Sirius' hand. Fudge then stepped unbidden into the Dursley's house, followed furiously by Uncle Vernon, who found no-one to throw anything at, for Fudge had diassparated.

"Well, that was unexpected, let's go to our new home Harry."

The comvee was quite spacious, considering it's outward look (Harry suspected that a charm had been applied similar to the one that Mr. Weasley had put on his Ford Anglia to make it bigger than it seemed outside). Harry and Sirius split up to explore their new home for the first time. The living room had no carpet, but what looked like a minefield of screw plugs, and over four of them was pegged a sofa, in one next to the sofa stood a chrome posted lamp, with a blue cone shape lampshade, (which, after further inspection, turned out to be plastic), opposite which was a wide screen TV again pegged to the floor, and the TV pegged to the unit which held it. Next to the sofa was an armchair placed at an angle in order to face the TV. Most of the rooms were similar with pegged down furniture, Harry came to his room and he beamed. Everything in it was his, a bookcase, a bed, a chest of draws, and his trunk. It even had his name in gold lettering on his door. Then he noticed a note on his bed. I read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_You are probably wondering why I know you were living here. It was I who persuaded Dumbledore to let you leave the Dursley's, on your godfather's behalf of course. Apart from wishing you well, this letter's purpose is to tell you this for Albus: _I have let you leave your mother's protection her blood provided. Against my better judgement, I have allowed Cornelius to persuade me to do so, however, in order to stay here, you must cut yourself and allow the blood to drip onto your inner front door step. This will reinstate the protection for you and for Sirius. Sirius already knows, so do this the moment you finish this letter.  
Enjoy your new life Harry and see you next year.

_Best wishes, Cornelius Fudge._

Slightly startled, Harry walked towards the kitchen and rummaged for a knife, then after picking up quite a big one, walked to the door and cut.

"BLOODY HELL! Owee owee ow" then sounding constipated "Oh well, no pain no gain." He heard Sirius pounding towards him, and without asking what was going on whipped out his wand, prodded the cut and said "_restino silcin" _Harry's wound closed, as though it had never been there.

"Let me guess," seeing the patronizing look on Sirius' face. "Language!" he said, sounding almos exacty like Sirius.

_This is going to be the best time of my life, living here_ Harry mused.

_This is going to be the best time of my life, here with Harry _Sirius thought


	5. Realization of His Role

**Losing A Knut and Finding A Galleon**

Chapter 5-The Realization of His Role

An old man lay on the ground of a brightly lit forest, contemplating his role. On searching the tower of Isenguard, he had found a scroll. A scroll, which had no meaning, yet mattered so much that he, Gandalf the White, must realize it's meaning.

_What can _The King of white, lord of power, will come and free the unwelcome _mean? What power can have a lord, for it is _our _lord, and we are mere vessels, not rulers. Even I know that. _The White robed man continued to search his mind, for anything that may give him a clue. _Elves. Legolas._ The White Wizard rose, and summoned his staff knowing there would be hell to pay with the New Council of the Itsari, as they begrudged anyone of needless magic, in order to stop the Saruman Syndrome, which starts with reckless magic and ends with near-invincible warriors trying to destroy the Earth. Regardless, Gandalf closed his eyes, concentrated, and summoning all his will, vanished in a mass display of light.

The Prince of the Elfen society of New Mirkwood (Greenwood) rode with his white clad friend on a beautiful chestnut-brown steed, which the elf considered to be 'one of Royal Blood, as far as horses have Royal Families', and it's name Princess Sterné heiress to the throne of Riddan, the horse Legolas rode into battle with in the Battle of Middle Earth.

"So, what brings the most powerful old man in this world to a humble Elf Abode?"

"Humble Indeed! This _Elf Abode_ of yours is grander than the splendour of The Shire and The glory of Isenguard combined!"

"So be it, so what does bring you here?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some insight to this scroll? It seems like a prophesy to me" Legolas saw the words, and considered for a moment.

"We have the largest ever history collection in the world, but little knowledge of a 'King of White, and a Lord of Power'"

"But you have some?"

"Maybe, but it will be of no use to you, for this "prophesy" of yours has already come to pass,"

"That is not possible. Every prophesy in Isenguard that has been recorded is set to burn itself once it has come to pass"

The Elf gave a wry smile. "Well, spell or no spell, White One, this has already come to pass, and I know the events of it doing so," Legolas paused, and began to tell the tale: "Gandalf, you know of Isildur, but few know about his brother, Ithildur. In the days of the Second Age, the father of Isildur was a wizard. He renounced his heritage, but a wizard nonetheless. One day, he told his two sons of his true position in the world, and gave them a choice, to be a Prince of Gondor or a wizard, Isildur chose the Mortal Path and Ithildur the path of the Wizard, to great peril of the World. Ithildur broke the code and began to build an empire, taking Greenwood first, then Rivendell, and slowly he began to devour Middle Earth. At first he brought peace and prosperity to the rivalling realms of the East and the West, then without explanation, he turned evil, disguising himself as the demon Sauron, taking over his own Empire with armies of despicable things, now known as orcs and goblins and even worse, almost completely invincible. Then, just as he was to take his throne, beings from the sky swooped down and removed some evil from him. He was said to cry in shame for hours, and the things said

"You have betrayed your mission, you were the herald, not the King" and Ithildur died, but what made him the Lord of Power is no wizard, man, elf, or dwarf could stop him, the Evil became Sauron." Legolas had not looked at his friend during the tale, but when he turned around, he only saw a tree.

A/N: One person asked how I was going to weave the LOTR gang into it, there you go! Appreciate all the nice reviews


	6. The First Creature

**Losing A Knut and Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer-Different one- all species, names, properties, position and anything else to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Newt Scammander.

Chapter 6- First Creature

Sirius fell back and panted in the hot weather. He and Harry were conducting their first magical creature research. First they had performed the Impedimentia charm to make the Augurey stay still to get a full sketch of its anatomy. The charm was the easy part; it was getting it in the right position to perform it, in flight. Thanks to a Quick Quotes Quill Harry had found in the local equivalent to Diagon Alley, and to a modification spell Sirius had picked up in Azkaban, the drawing was easy, and **nothing **would escape it's sight.

"Harry, take off your shirt, and put it in the bag, I don't wnat it getting dirty, it's the only one that fits you."

Harry obeyed, and took off his nice new shirt, what Harry liked about it best though, was not the label (although Sirius had not begrudged Harry of designers), it was the fact that it fitted. Harry took out his water bottle and emptied the contents onto his head; sitting in a humid forest on a mountain with the sun beating down wasn't exactly a stroll in the park.

"Has that quill finished yet, Sirius?" Harry moaned.

"Yep, but it's got four more angles to do it from, anyway look at the bright side, we're not drawing the pictures."

"But why do we have to get drawings of it?"

"First answer: it's an essential part of documenting creatures. Second Answer: when it's finished drawing, we have to study all the drawings to see if there's anything missed by previous researchers, and if there is, we have to see if it provides any magical properties to it, like what makes it be able to tell whether it's going to rain or not."

"Oh. Don't you want to put more Parchment under that quill?"

"Oh crap! I think you're right." Sirius wrestled the quill off the paper, and Harry, seizing the chance, turned the suspended Augurey so that the head faced the quill, and placed parchment under the rampaging feather. Sirius let go instantly, and fell back to where he was before, then, something registered with him:

"Harry, go do your homework." He said pointing at their home behind Harry, and a lot of other trees.

"Ahh...do I have to?" Harry pleaded

"Yes, because you are not staying up till all hours of the night doing it then."

"Fine, can I at least do it here?" Harry put on a look he had never used before today-the lost puppy look.

"Yes, but make sure it gets done here, not you watching me doing this while the paper stays blank" Harry walked down the trail, and came back about five minutes later with a pen, paper, and the two books he needed.

"Hogwarts must have eased up on homework since I was there" said Sirius

"No it hasn't, Hagrid let me off with homework, said that I'd have enough to do helping you, so I'd still be learning." And Harry set to work on Snape's essay on the useful qualities of the Ashwinder in potion making.

About an hour later, the Augurey unfroze from the Impedimentia charm and swooped, talons extended. It swooped in a great reverse arc, the beak in line with Sirius' chest. Suddenly, it changed course and flew up in a straight line. Talons ripped into unclothed skin, flesh half-stripped from the bone. His wand flew from his fingers, landing some way away.

"Harry, help!"

Harry snatched up his own wand from the floor and cried the first spell that came to his head: "_stupefy!" _A jet of red light shot from his wand, and the bird fell limp.

"What the hell just happened!"? Harry exclaimed.

"I just got sloppy, I should have realized that Impedimentia charms aren't permanent."

Almost predictably, an owl flew over their heads, dropping a letter right in front of Harry. He picked it up, and opened it; he read it aloud:

"_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have been informed that you have performed a Stunning Spell at 15:56 on the 19th of August. In accordance with the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery, you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Officials will come shortly to destroy your wand._

_You must attend a disciplinary hearing on the 25th August._

_The Ministry of Magic. _

That can't be right! I was defending you and me! Sirius, I can't get expelled, can I?"

"No, when the officials get here, I'll explain and sort everything out."

Red eyes glowed behind them.

"Harry, where's the bird?"

A/N: Well, I'm not to sure about the ending to that one, but I can always change it love the reviews, considering it's my first fic!.


	7. The Ride to Isenguard

**Losing A Knut and Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of this story, except the storyline, and any character no-one in the entire universe knows about.

Chapter 7-The Ride To Isenguard.

Shadallion galloped. The pace was something Gandalf was used to. He was returning to his home to find anything on Ithildur. Somehow the name seemed familiar, even though he had not heard it before, but no one seemed to know anything, no one in the council, him, the elves. Suddenly it hit him. Saruman. Although magically powerless, his mind was even more powerful than Gandalf's own, considering he managed to successfully communicate with Sauron in the days of The War. Saruman was a one off Itsari, because even after death, he managed to remain in the void between the Plane of the Living and of the Dead, and so he would as long as he had at least one bit of knowledge that no one else in the World had. And getting one bit out of him was going to require a lot of haggling. The last time Saruman revealed a piece of knowledge, it cost the New Council a rather large chunk of Magic to place another piece of knowledge into a stone, thereby justifying his existence forever, and Saruman had demanded permission to have a servant descended from Wormtounge carry the rock with him so Saruman could get some 'new knowledge'. If he communicated with Sauron, which Gandalf remembered as Ithildur, maybe he can do so again, or at least give Gandalf the means to.

The horse slowed after the long gallop, and Gandalf reined the horse to the side of the cliff to see the splendour of **Cormar**, the tower that replaced Orthanc. Gandalf smiled at the tower resembling his staff (in the core of the tower) and the 20 rings in concrete form surrounding the core, but it wasn't for show, the concrete actually contained 19 out of the 20 rings of Power, to provide protection, but no longer controlled by the One Ring, but each ring's power is connected to one member of The Wise Council (again, courtesy of Saruman), they also doubled up as balconies for walking and magical rituals. Next to the tower, stood larger-than-life sized statues in honour of the Fellowship, including Boromir, to much controversy and all were to scale, although tall, the Tower dwarfed them. What was special about these towers was that 7 of the fellowship were entombed in their statues (Boromir was left in his resting place, by Faramir's wishes, and Gandalf isn't dead yet, Frodo was brought from the Grey Havens). Stirring from his pride and reminiscence of his friends, Gandalf rode the last few miles, stopping to bow before his friends. He stabled Shaddalion and sought Saruman.

"Saruman! Saruman, you dog! Come, or shall I send you to the Netherworld, you know of our agreement" It was an empty threat, Gandalf didn't have the power to open the Netherworld, never mind _send_ someone through the portal, but it was fun to say it anyway. Saruman materialized in, without the usual show. It satisfied Gandalf to see Saruman with his tail between his legs (if he had any).

"How may I be of service, brother Wizard," he said in falsely enthusiastic voice.

"You are no Wizard, Saruman, even if you had not lost your staff, and I would be ashamed to call you my brother, but the1 way you may be of service to me is you will share knowledge of Ithildur. And here's the bargain. Give me what I want, or I send you to the Netherworld!"

"You know as well as I do, only Ithildur could even _attempt_ to send some one to the Netherworld. I was once Saruman the White you know, I am aware of the extent of the Power. New bargain, I give you what you want, and you tell me why you want it, and you will owe me a deed, Gandalf the Fool."

Gandalf smiled. He may not be able to send a spirit to the Netherworld, but he can inflict minor pain. He held his staff like a shotgun and zapped Saruman.

"Very well, spirit dog, I shall tell you why I want the knowledge I seek. I wish to gain some insight on the prophesy of the Lord of Power also known as the King of White."

"You would regret that if I didn't want the honourable oath of the Itsari kind. Give it to me, now!"

Gandalf sighed. He held his staff in a straight line, and allowed Saruman to touch it (Spirit Magic)

"I Gandalf the White, Lord of the tower of Cormarë, Head of the Wise Council, do solemnly swear on my staff, that my debt to you will be repaid, lest you gain the ability to commandeer my staff for all eternity, and I am forced to forfeit my place in the Blessed Lands to you."

"Good. Of Ithildur, I know little more than the elves do, and I shall only tell you part of what I know" he was cut short by Gandalf

"The oath will not take affect unless you play your _full _part, Saruman"

"I shall tell you all of what I know of Ithildur, but it is very little, for I only came into existence towards the end of his reign as Ithildur the White, for I was only Saruman the Grey, and I swear he remembers nothing. Ithildur disguised himself as Sauron, threatening to take the World. We, the former Council were obliged to stop him, but even we could not defend the Cities for long, I fell to his sword, and was born the way you remember me-Saruman the White. Ithildur lost power over the Council, and the Elditsar came and defeated him. I distinctly remember his last words: (translated of course) _I was only the messenger. Not the prophecy, I was only the Steward, preparing the way for The King of White, I have betrayed you brothers. I am truly sorry_ and he died, but I took no heed to them, for soon I began to believe I was the King of White, and was proved wrong. Take heed, Gandalf you may be the King of White, for you found the prophecy, and though the wording is the same, even part of the prophecy may have yet to come true, the part will be erased. Anything more, only Bombadil may know." He materialized out, probably to his domain in Wormtounge's pocket.

"Gandalf, King of the White, Lord of Power, may have yet to prove himself" Gandalf tossed these words around his mind; it could yet be a possibility.

A/N: Cormarë is actually legitimate elfish, it means 'Ringday', which celebrates Frodo and Bilbo's Birthday. Loving the reviews. Note to Athenakitty: please stop asking me questions about the story! Appreiciate the Reviews, but I can't tell you. Apologies if they are rhetorical questions

1


	8. Augurey Attack!

**Losing A Knut and Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer-Own nothing except any character you've never heard of (excluding Newt Scammander).

Chapter 8- Augurey Attack.

Red eyes glowed behind them. Sirius was trying to nurse a huge wound in his right shoulder where a piece of flesh had been ripped from its rightful place. Harry was in two worlds; he was worried about Sirius, his godfather; and he was tempted to run from the Ministry officials.

"Harry, I know you're trying to help, but you're being more of a hindrance than a help, why don't you get me the first aid kit, and wait for the officials in your room."

"But why can't I wait here?"

"Because the worried look on your face is distracting me, and you'll probably blow up in front of them and that won't help you much." Sensing Sirius was right about both points, he went to his room, trying to feel as though he hadn't been sent.

CRASH! Harry came back from his planet of worry, immediately snatching his wand up from the table, hesitated on whether he should take it or not, then flew (with his wand) to the source of the noise. He barged through the door, found Sirius lying on the floor. Breathing? Harry thought. He ran to him, checking his pulse and breath, to his relief he was.

"Potter, I'm not concerned with _him_, you however are not so fortunate." That voice sent shivers down his spine. _Voldemort_ Harry thought instantly. He looked up, not moving from Sirius' side. But what he found wasn't a human or whatever form he had seen Voldemort in previously. Instead he found the Augurey that had attacked them.

"B-but how? Voldemort? How the hell did you get here?"

"How do you think Potter boy? I degraded myself to possessing animals, following you from the Muggle's boat, trying to find any loyal Deatheaters, but what did I find instead-_you!_"

"What have you done to him Voldemort?" Harry screamed to the impassive bird, which obviously would have smirked if he had the appropriate muscles to do so.

"Relax, you disgusting half-blood, as I said before, I'm not concerned with him, I'm here for you. But yet, he wouldn't have had to get involved if you hadn't been a coward, and gone indoors. You're protection wouldn't have got in the way otherwise. And it's _Lord _Voldemort to scum" Harry couldn't take it anymore. Raising his wand, he bellowed

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" the spell had the desired effect, it lifted the spare tire off the back of their home, and it flew towards the Augurey/Voldemort, ploughing it into the ground.

"So what's it like calling yourself Lord all the time" he teased to the rising spirit emitting from the fallen bird. Harry felt a ping of guilt. He had had to kill a defenceless bird to rid the area of Voldemort.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, we're from the Ministry. We saw everything, there will be no need for us to take your wand, but there will be a need to call St. Mungo's"

After an agonizing night, waiting for Sirius to wake up, Sirius stirred slightly, and found no one there, and that the room was dark. Coming to his senses, he realized someone was half lying on him, also noticing two people, men by the look of them, were slumped in two chairs. He tried to sit up, without waking Harry. _He's so cute when he's asleep_ thought Sirius teasingly, shocked to find a part of him meant it.

"Sirius? Are you awake?" mumbled Harry, still half-asleep by the sounds of it.

"Are you?" said Sirius. Harry sat up straight, realizing what he had used as a pillow.

Harry blushed so hard that even Sirius could see it, despite the darkness.

"Sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to sleep on you- it's just that I was tired and-"

"Harry, it's O.K, you don't have to apologize. Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's"

"Who are they?" Sirius mumbled, inclining his head to where the two men were slumped.

"They're the ones who were supposed to come and destroy my wand"

"They didn't, did they?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shush! You'll wake them up!" but it was to late, the men were starting to stir.

"And no, they didn't, after they saw me duelling Voldemort."

"_Voldemort!_" Sirius roared; there was definitely no way the men wouldn't wake up now. In fact, the two of them simultaneously sat bolt upright, their hands shooting towards their wands.

"What's all the commotion?" asked one.

"Sorry, I just got a bit startled when Harry told me about Voldemort" the two men visibly cringed at the sound of his name.

"Well, you have two nasty wounds there. One on the old noodle," Sirius gave a quick sideways glance to Harry.

"And one on the shoulder, but the Healer thinks you'll be fine".

"That's good news. But what I want to know is, how did we get from Kent to London so fast?" Sirius asked

"Mate, are you a Muggle or did you forget you was a wizard? We apparated you tweedy"

"A what?"

"An idiot, dunce, fool. Made the word up myself."

Sirius gave a fake, but convincing yawn.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm absolutely shattered, do you mind?"

The two men left, without a word. Harry made to leave, but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"I'm not really tired, I just couldn't take anymore home-made words, and anyway, what did you do with the comvee?"

"Oh, the officials locked it up for us, one apparated us here, the other went to the local garage and gave them some money to lock it up for us."

"Thanks, how long did they say I was going to be in here? What are you going to do about a place to stay?"

"Oh, you'll be out tomorrow, I'm staying here. Said the only reason you were in here was because you were attacked by a magical creature." Harry then said something that shocked Sirius

"I'm sorry Sirius"

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have gone inside, I should have stayed with you, and you wouldn't have got hurt."

"Don't be stupid Harry, you think Voldemort wouldn't have hurt me anyway?"

At that moment Harry started crying.

"I thought I'd lost you, the only person that cares apart from my friends." Sirius put his arm around Harry in a one-arm hug, and allowed Harry to cry into his shoulder.

A/N: Pretty long chapter there, hope you like it, probably won't be so long next chapter


	9. Crossing Wires

**Losing A Knut and Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer- Don't own anything except the story and any character that you've never heard of.

Chapter 9- Crossing Wires

Gandalf was riding through England's woods. These were not times when a wizard could ride the roads, so he lived in the woods, where he felt safest. Here was his home, not in the stone tower of Comerë, but in tranquil woods. It just so happens that this wizard was riding through Kent, and the heat wave was still there, but it had no affect on the White One, for he had experienced far more heat on his home dimension in the Battle of Gondor/Middle Earth, the heat of the Sun was nothing compared to the feel of another's heat no more that an inch away from you're face, the rush of adrenaline and the strength of steel, and the heat of panic was true heat. Through the trees, Gandalf saw the biggest non-horse-drawn cart in his life, _no wait_ he told himself _aren't they called _cars? He made to gallop away, as not to expose himself to awkward questions. But he was not fast enough.

"Hey! You in the white robe! Are you looking for something?" Gandalf turned around and saw a tall, bespectacled, skinny boy with jet-black hair that looked extremely unkempt.

Gandalf turned around without moving the horse, closing his eyes in despair as he did so.

"No, I'm just wandering. What's that in your back pocket?" The boy looked amazed at how he had seen through to his back pocket.

"What makes you think that I have something in my back pocket? What is your staff for? It's not for walking; it's too well designed." At that moment a man with black hair down in to his shoulders (unkempt as well)

"Harry who're you talking to?" The man looked up at Gandalf, and did the strangest thing; he turned into a scraggy black dog. The boy called Harry looked petrified, as the man-turned-dog started to sniff Gandalf. The dog turned back into a man, and said to the boy.

"Harry, he's a wizard, but not like anything I've smelled before," he turned to Gandalf "You are something else, you are a wizard, but somewhat more powerful. May I see your wand?"

"Wand? I use no wand, I use my staff here for magic, and I am not like you. I am similar to a wizard, but I am an Itsari, a more powerful vessel of magic."

Gandalf never took his eyes off the boy when he said this, but there was something disquieting about him. It was his eyes, beneath the vivid green, there seemed to lay an evil, or at least something that Gandalf didn't recognize.

"So, what's you're name?" asked Harry. Gandalf was shocked for a minute, not used to people not knowing his name.

"People call me Gandalf"

"Is that it? Just Gandalf, no surname?" The one Gandalf took to be his father stepped in at that point.

"Harry, don't be so forward, so do you have a surname?"

"Some say it is Greyhame, others Stormcrow, but I call myself Dumbledore, when I have need of a second name"

"Mr. Dumbledore, please, come through to our home. We have to talk."

Gandalf tied up Shaddalion, thankful for the rest.

It turned out that the man who could turn into a dog was called Sirius, which was ironic, because Sirius is the Dog Star in all dimensions. Despite what Gandalf saw in Harry, he turned out to be a really nice person. The first question they asked was (obviously)

"Are you related to Albus Dumbledore?"

"I've never heard of him" Gandalf lied.

"Oh, wow, that's really strange because it's not as though Dumbledore's a name that's too common."

"Just a coincidence, I suppose. My kin and I are not permitted to have surnames, or at least, not any we can tell anyone but our brothers. I may even have forgotten my real name."

"Gandalf isn't you're real name?" Harry asked.

"No, and to save you asking the next question, no I can't tell you my real name either."

"So, what did you say your job was?" asked Sirius. The man seemed subdued, not enough to seem rude, but enough for someone to notice. It was as though something was behind his eyes too, but not like Harry's eyes, they were scars of the soul.

"Look, I know this seems rude and imposing, but I have to know, what are you hiding from me? It isn't like usual privacy, you've been toying with something in your soul, something obviously disturbing."

"Who the hell are you? You're lying about not knowing Dumbledore, you notice too much in a person. Tell us the truth about who you are and what you do."

"You are right in saying I do not know Dumbledore, but I was not lying when I said I wasn't related to him. He is the reason I found this dimension. I have been contacting him regularly for the past fifty years. He is unique among you're kind. On my dimension I suppose he would be called a Seeker, one who seeks the Higher Path, but is not one of us. But he is too powerful to be one of you."

"But you still haven't answered my question. Who are you, and what do you do."

The room shook. Darkness gathered, and the lights went out. Gandalf drew himself up to his full awesome height and bellowed in a magically recurred voice:

"I am Gandalf the White, Head of the Wise Council of Middle Earth, protector of the Shire and all dominions of the West and any I can access. I am Mithrandir, Steward of The King of Power, the Right hand of The Lord of White, for whom I am in pursuit."

The small boy showed no sign of fear; he sat impassively as a teenager does when watching a party magician, doing tricks he could do blindfolded. Strangely, his eyes flashed grey; Gandalf sensed that he had stirred the hidden evil. Sirius on the other hand looked petrified. The room brightened once more, and Harry's eyes went back to vivid green, unaware of that which had stirred. Still showing no emotion, Harry looked at the clock.

"Well, if the floor show is over, I have homework to do. Goodnight Sirius, good night Grey Wanderer." And he went to his room.

Gandalf was stunned.

"Where did he learn Elfish?"

"He doesn't know elfish, Gandalf"

"There is something strange about your son, Sirius. Either he's a powerful demon or an Itsari, for no one has ever, ever just sat there impassively when I get angry."

_What is in that boy? What ever it is, I must deal with it and soon. He will have to take the Test_ Gandalf lay on his bed in the living room. _I have certainly found something here tonight. Could it link with the prophecy? Whatever he is, it is no coincidence that we met._

A/N: I won't know whether you will like it or not, but here you go! Hope Gandalf seems legitimate enough for LOTR.


	10. The Test

**Losing A Knut And Finding A Galleon**

Disclaimer-usual

Chapter 10-The Test.

Harry woke up feeling strange. His memory was fuzzy, and was surprised to see Sirius leaning on the door, facing Harry.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" he said groggily.

"Our guest seems to be interested in you." He replied

"Why?"

"What you said last night, when Gandalf put on the-as you put it-'floor show', and the way you just sat there when it was on, you're eyes flashed grey." Suddenly Harry felt strange, as though someone else was talking through him.

"Sirius was petrified when you put on your floorshow, he wouldn't have noticed. Show yourself Gandalf-no one is fooled here." Again, Harry's eyes had flashed grey.

"You are perceptive, grey-eyes, leave Harry where he is, you are the one I wish to talk to."

"My eyes are green Sirius, what are you talking about." Whoever this was, it was not Sirius, and his eyes were blue, not black, as they were supposed to be.

"Who are you?" and the man before him morphed from Sirius to the man he had met yesterday.

"You too, are perceptive, young Potter. _You and Grey-Eyes _have passed the first Test. You Harry, may be an Itsari, but of Grey Eyes I have no idea, he is the one I wish to talk to."

"Who is Grey Eyes?"

"As I said before, to Grey Eyes, during my 'floor show' your eyes flashed grey, and you sat there oblivious to a Wizard's anger. That is something rarely done, even by my own kind, none have ignored my wrath. I find you extremely interesting, Mr. Potter. Not to mention you understood the meaning of Mithrandir, although that name is quite outdated, it should be Faimamrod-meaning White Wanderer. However, you have only passed the test because you are perceptive. But that is an important quality in a Wizard as well. Come, take my hand."

It was Grey eyes who obeyed, not Harry.

"Where are we going"

"Grey Eyes, we are going to the next test, the Test of Anubis"

Grey Eyes still looked incredibly bored. Even though they were travelling through time and space. They ended up in a white room.

"What is the Test of Anubis-decorating test? If it is, you must have failed."

"You know full well what the test is, Grey Eyes, show me Anubis"

Grey Eyes paused, then smiled. He held his hand up and looked at Gandalf's staff. It flew from Gandalf's hand, and into the waiting hand of Grey Eyes. He dropped it instantly, snatching his own hand to get it away from the staff.

"Not even _you_, no matter how powerful you are Grey Eyes, you will not be able to touch my staff without permission." With a beckoning finger the staff floated to Gandalf. Snatching out of the air, Gandalf flipped it horizontal, smacking Grey Eyes/Harry over the head with it.

"OW!" screamed Harry. Looking up, Harry studied his surroundings. Subconsciously, Harry realized what had happened, the one Gandalf called 'Grey Eyes' had taken over his mind somehow. But Harry must learn to watch what his body was doing even when he wasn't controlling it. Feeling the pain in his hand and head, someone had hit him, either to bring him to his senses, or to knock him out.

"What have I done?" he asked, hoping that he had not tried to hurt Gandalf.

"Trying to pass my test. Grey Eyes is a demon, not a Wizard, now it is your turn though. Show me Anubis."

Harry considered, Anubis was supposed to be an Egyptian god of Death or something to do with it, how was he Harry supposed to show him something he had never seen?

_Wait, hadn't Hermione shown him something about revealing knowledge, humanely?_

He looked for his wand, but could not find it. Nor could he find his back pocket. He flushed bright red as he realized he was still in his underwear. After he stopped blushing he realized that at the though of his clothes, they had appeared.

"Why is my hand hurt, Gandalf?"

"Grey Eyes tried to remove my staff, and as you have seen the extent of the power here, I advise you not to try it to gain my staff."

"OK," picturing his wand, it appeared in his hand. He conjured a small pin. Raising his wand he pictured a brain, and Gandalf's head.

"_portus!_" in seconds, there came a familiar tug behind the navel, and he was in Gandalf's mind. Looking to the left, he saw swirls of colour and a rickety sign labelled with a language Harry had never seen, but understood, checking it was him that understood, not Grey Eyes. The sign said "Magic". Harry looked left, and saw a sign, written in the same language stating "Knowledge of Middle Earth and The Plane" Intrigued by what the 'plane' was he made to move left. But some sort of mental trigger kicked in, and he stopped himself. Just as he did so, the sign shattered along with the platform it labelled, and fell into a deep chasm, and in it's place; there rose a small, square platform, carrying a tall man in a white robe. He bellowed from the distance:

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" With that, the platform came to where Harry was standing.

"You really think you can get through my mind that easily, Mr Potter?"

"Be silent, fool! We seek Anubis, not the Plane."

"You be silent Grey Eyes, you have failed this question, and it is Harry's turn."

Harry snapped back, he had observed what Grey Eyes was doing, and decided to use him to his advantage. From what Gandalf had told him before this place, Grey Eyes had tried grabbing the staff without thinking, and from what he could see, had been snappy with the Mini-Gandalf, so Harry found him impatient and demanding. _So if his attempts didn't work, then I should try the opposite _Harry thought. Winging it, he simply said:

"Show me Anubis, please"

"This is your test. Ask the right questions, and you will get what you need." After pausing for a moment, Harry asked:

"Could you show me the way to Anubis"?

Gandalf simply said, "There are many ways to Anubis"

"Show me the safe way"

Suddenly a booming, bodiless voice said

"Congratulations, you have passed part of this test. You have figured out how to summon him, but now you must."

A/N: really sorry about the delay, it's been havoc. Keep reviewing ï


End file.
